As a result of bodily injuries or certain medical conditions, it is oftentimes necessary to utilize a nasal pack to treat nosebleeds. Such a need can arise during sporting events, in emergency situations and in surgery. In general, existing devices include an absorbent packing material with an extension of some kind that remains outside of the nasal cavity to position and/or secure the absorbent material.
Of special importance is the “show” of blood during a sporting or a social event. It is no longer acceptable for blood to show because people are fearful that the blood may be contaminated, for example with Hepatitis or HIV. In fact, in connection with organized sporting events, a player can often continue playing if no blood is seen by the referee. In other words, the player can continue play if the active bleed is “contained” in a pack and there is no visible blood. In the case of emergency or surgical use, containment of blood with a pack is also desirable, as uncontainment can lead to costly cleanup measures as well as exposure of medical personnel to possible infectious fluids.
When conventional packs are in the nose, the anterior end of the pack can be seen through the opening of the nose. Accordingly, blood is visible and sometimes actually drips out the porous surface of the pack. Accordingly, the blood is not completely contained and can be an unnecessary hazard. Also, conventional packs often use strings that are looped around the ear to prevent aspiration of the pack. However, during sporting events these strings can catch on surrounding items. In addition, the stability of conventional packs is a constant problem. In particular, when packs soak up blood they become heavier and slick. Gravity tends to pull the pack in an anterior direction, which can result in the pack falling out of the nasal cavity. Normal inspiration tends to pull the pack in a posterior direction, with the possibility of swallowing or aspirating the pack, which can be life endangering.